The Rocket Tales: A Reggie Rocket Story
by k0k02417
Summary: Reggie Rocket has everything that a teenager girl would want. Twister Rodriguez is the definition of trouble. He's a troubled teen that does what he wants, when he wants. Will Reggie end up falling for the bad boy across the street and end up becoming bad herself? Or, will the bad boy finally see the light and come to a decision? (Full summary on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hello Evvverbodyyyyy! Just like how I promised, here is the first chapter to my story (whistles and applause from the audience). Thank you thank you, I know, I'm excited as well. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I really don't care if you review, but it will help give me some feedback. I'm really sorry this is super late. I had Spring Break and I was catching up on stuff. Again I'm really sorry. Please forgive me :-( I hope you all like this chapter. It's short and there might be some mistakes since I hurried and tried to publish this fast. Sorry about that too. The next chapter will be more polished. So anyway, read and enjoy!

P.S. This story will be told in different point of views, but it's going to mostly be told from Reggie's. Duh! The title says it all :). I will let you know when it does change P. . Please proceed to reading.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ **I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

"Blushing For All the Right Reasons"

_There's no kindness in your eyes,_

_the way you look at me, it's just not right._

_I can tell what's going on this time, _

_there's a stranger in my life._

_~Hilary Duff, "Stranger"~_

_*beep beep beep* _I flash open my eyes instantly, wondering what was making that awful loud noise. I turn to my right, oh yes, my alarm clock. I sit up from my bed and turn it off. I see in big red numbers that it was barely eight o' clock. I rolled my eyes and laid back down. How could I set my alarm for eight on a Sunday morning? Oh yeah I forgot, tomorrow is the first day of school I'm supposed to be doing everything imaginable today, like surfing, mountain biking, rollerblading, skateboarding, and playing hockey before I end up with piles of homework.

I am going to be a Junior, along with my best friend Sammy and my other girlfriends like Trish and Sherry. I was interrupted by my thoughts when someone was knocking on my door rather annoyingly I might add.

"What do you want Otto!?" I half-way scream, knowing it was him because I'm supposed to be doing everything imaginable with him and Sam today.

Otto opened the door eagerly and crossed his arms. "Hello? Earth to Reggie? Get up! I know you heard your alarm go off."

I sat up from my bed and gave Otto a nasty look. I noticed that he was already dressed up in his gear. Maroon shorts, v-neck yellow shirt, white sneakers, and his signature sunglasses. Yup, he's totally prepared for today.

"No Rocket boy, I didn't forget about today. I was actually getting up." I said to him, trying to fight a yawn from escaping my mouth. Of course, Otto noticed.

"If it wasn't for me coming in here, you'll probably still be in bed." He argued.

Part of that was true, but I refuse to let him know that. After all, he is my little brother and little brothers are never right compared to big sisters. "Don't start Otto, it's too early to argue with you. I'll be down in a minute. Go do something useful like practicing on the half-pipe." The half-pipe is Otto's weakness. I knew I got him there.

"Okay fine, but hurry up, we're burning daylight." Otto said while walking out of my room. I heard his footsteps while he was walking downstairs, knowing that he was heading to his destination.

I sighed. "This is going to be a long day." I told myself out loud. I am actually looking forward to today. Hanging out with my brother isn't that bad, even though I will would never admit it to anyone else. Otto is going to be a Sophomore this year. We're about a year apart, which is why I think we get along so well. Even though we're siblings, we have very different traits.

Otto loves winning, it's like his whole life. If he loses, be prepared to suffer for a very long time. He competes and everything and he usually wins. Nobody in Ocean Shores has met his match yet (with the exception of me) and I hope I'm not here when somebody does because hell would break loose. Otto only focuses on competitions which is why he doesn't date, at least that's his reason for it. He told me that a girlfriend would be a distraction towards him, but yet he still sleeps around. I don't like knowing about my brother's sex life, but Ocean Shores High isn't that big and news travels fast. Personally I think he has trust issues, but that's just me.

As for myself I'm just your average high school girl, but then again what is average? I'm a cheerleader, much to my dismay, but my friends talked me into it. Cheerleading is consider a sport so I can just add that to my list of sports I do. I'm on the volleyball team, been captain since Sophomore year. The yearbook committee is my getaway from everything because I love writing. I'm very passionate about writing. So passionate that I have my own magazine that I publish with the help of my co-editor Sam Dullard. "The Zine" is the name of my magazine. Many people read it and I get really good feedback on it. Even if I didn't, I would still write, nothing could take away my writing.

I stretch my arms out and decide I better get ready before my brother comes and nags on me again. I walk over to my dresser and pull out my green army pants, my pink Rocket logo shirt, and lay them out on the bed . I go into my personal restroom and brush my teeth. I splash water on face to wake me up and to get the crust out of my eyes. I go back into my room and change into the clothes I laid out for myself. I grab a pair of socks from my dresser and put on my pink sneakers. I go back into the bathroom and run a brush through my long, burgundy hair. Even though I'm not a girly girl, I still try to look nice. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara to brighten up my eyes. I walk into my room and grab my blue sunglasses from my night stand and rest them on top of my head. I retrieve my skateboard from the back of my door and I'm finally ready to enjoy the last day of freedom for me.

I make my way downstairs and head to the kitchen. I'm guessing that Raymundo hasn't woken up yet, considering it is a Sunday and the Shore Shack is closed on Sundays. My dad knows where Otto and I will be at today. We do this every year, it's more like a tradition for us. I open one of the cabinet doors and grab a granola bar since I can't make a real breakfast for myself. I peel the wrapper open and take a bite out of it. I set the granola bar on the kitchen counter top and grab a glass from another cabinet. I walk over to the refrigerator and pour myself a glass of milk. I take at least five gulps before I set the glass into the sink. I grab my half eaten granola bar from the counter and head for the front door.

I step out into the sun, slowly rising from the horizon. I remind myself that it will look like this for the rest of the year, considering that Otto and I have to get up for school. I look around the neighborhood and I start to think that everything has been boring since Mr. and Mrs. Stimpleton have moved out of their house. They left for Arizona since it was more warmer and quieter (as Mr. Stimpleton would put it) for both Merv and Violet to retire. But, I don't think Violet isn't going to retire for awhile. She cried when she left. She gave all of us a hug and I swear I saw Mr. Stimpleton cry as well. Now the house is occupied by an obnoxious punk kid named James. He's sixteen years old, like Otto and he's a big trouble-maker. Him and his "possy" like to get high and get drunk mostly every day. They've skipped school and I don't know why their parents don't do anything about it. Either they don't know, don't care, or don't know what to do with a kid like that. I'm really glad Otto and I didn't turn out like that.

Anyway, he lives next door to us and I swear that house smells like weed when I pass by it. Maybe it's all in my head. Who knows? I look over next to Sammy's house. Quiet and sweet Sammy. My best guy friend. I don't know what I would do without him. He should be coming by any minute.

I walk over to the homemade half-pipe Otto, Sammy, and I did when we were kids. It's still in good shape surprisingly. I see Otto gain huge air, I wonder if I would mess him up if I...

"Rocket boy!" I shout out his name as he snags the edge of the half-pipe. He tumbles down the half-pipe, skidding his kneepads across the wood. That has to hurt. He gives me a look that could freeze over hell.

"Reggie! You did that on purpose." He says angrily as he scoops up his skateboard and hops of the half-pipe. I snicker in response. "It's not funny Rocket girl." He argues, which makes me laugh even more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Otto. Whatever do you mean?"

Otto growls at me, but his face expression softens as we looks directly across the street. I give him a puzzled look until I turn to the direction he was looking at. I noticed that there was a mover's van and they were carrying boxes into the house.

"Someone must be moving in." Otto says as he skates towards the end of the driveway.

I follow him to the driveway and stand right next to him. Someone was definitely moving in. The movers were carrying sofas, tv's, and other furniture into the house. The house was fairly big. It's a two-story house, so it has enough room for at least four or more people.

"Hey guys!" I hear someone yell.

Otto and I turn to the direction of the voice and we noticed Sam coming over. He had his skateboard in hand and his helmet placed on the top of his head.

"Hey Squid" Otto greeted Sam as he finally made his way over to us.

We call Sam Squid because he was the new kid on the block. It was suppose to be just a nickname for us only, but everybody started catching on. Sam didn't like the idea at first, but he got over it. Now he loves the name Squid, but it's really rare when I call him that. I still call him Sam or Sammy.

"Hey Sammy, did you notice we have new neighbors?" I asked him.

Sam set his skateboard down and cleaned his glasses. "Yeah, I noticed. My mom said she saw the couple helping the movers carry some stuff in. She said they looked Hispanic."

If it's one thing, Sam's mom is the nosiest women in Ocean Shores. She knows mostly everything about everyone. If you want to know the latest gossip, then go to her for the news updates.

"I wonder if they have any kids." Otto asked. I could tell where this was heading.

"What's the point? You'll probably whoop them in every sport anyway." I said while looking over to the house. I'm wondering if they do have any kids and if they do, what are they like?

"Who said anything about sports. Can't a guy wonder if they have kids?" Otto asked all too innocently.

"Please" Sam said rolling his eyes "don't act like you don't want to know if they have kids with athletic abilities."

I laughed at Sam's remark to Otto. It was true though. Otto didn't care if they had kids. He cared if they had kids with athletic abilities.

I tuned them out when Otto replied to Sam. I noticed two boys in the front of the house. One was a little bit shorter than the other and it looked like they were having an argument. The taller boy looked like he was scowling at his brother I assume. The shorter boy just stood there looking around, seeming like he didn't care. He had a stripped brown and yellow hat on and his red/orange hair was coming out from the sides. He looked in my direction and we held each other's gaze until he shoved his brother with shoulder and started walking into the house.

I turned to look at Sam and Otto, who noticed the conflict as well.

"What was that all about?" Otto asked

"It looked like they were having some kind of argument." Sam piped up.

I was biting my lower lip and kept looking where the brown and yellow hat boy was standing. His brother shook his head and headed into the house as well.

"Reggie? Why is your face red?" Otto asked randomly.

I blinked a couple of times and saw Otto raising his eyebrow at me. I lifted my hand up to my cheek and noticed that my faces were hot. I was blushing! Why the hell was I blushing for? Then it hit me. The boy and in the striped hat looked at me. I was blushing because he looked at me? I haven't even met the guy and he's making me blush. I think I'm blushing because I felt embarrassed. Yeah, that's it. I'm embarrassed because it felt like I was ease-dropping on their conversation. Yup, nothing more.

"Uhh it's probably just the sun." I shrugged him off.

"Well if it's nothing, can we start having fun now?" Otto asked impatiently.

"You're always impatient Otto." Sam said while skating in front of us.

"I am not!" Otto yelled and skated after him.

I got on my board and looked at the house one more time. If I knew one thing, this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- Hey everybody I'm back! This will be chapter two of my story and I would like to say thank you to all my commenters (is that even a word?) & for the people that are reading the story as well. Yay! I have decided that this story is going to be told from (mostly) Reggie's point of view and Twister's. When switching p.o.v's I will write their name like "Reggie's P.O.V" for example. The rest of the characters...well you guys will figure out who I'm writing about lol. If you don't, then just hit me up a message and I will explain that to you. On another note, I bumped up the rating for language, sexual references (I wonder between who ;) , drugs, and underage drinking. Okay...I've never written a story like this, so it would really help if I get some feedback on it, so I can get better at these kinds of stories. My last note, we all know the ages to the characters right...so far? Reggie 17 Twister, Otto, Sam 16, Lars will be 18 (he's a Senior). I think that's it. Enough of me rambling...continue with the story.

Totally forgot to put this in the first chapter :( _**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

* * *

"New school, new start, and...old problems?"

_My name is worthless like you told me I once was_

_My name is empty 'cause you drained away the love_

_My name is searching since you stole my only soul_

_My name is hatred and the reasons we both know_

~ Shinedown, "My Name (Wearing Me Out)"~

Road trips. How I hate them with a fucking passion. It's not the trips I hate. The trips are relaxing, calm, gives me time to think of all the shit I've gotten myself into, or the shit I'm planning on getting myself into. No, the trips I like, it's the way I travel...in a car, with my parents and my asshole big brother Lars. I don't like talking, expressing my feelings, any of that shit. I like to plug my earphones in and just let the music take me. But I can't! My mother thinks it's a good way to spend time together. How the hell is this spending time together? Don't ask me.

This isn't your regular road trip. I'm moving. Moving away from the city that made me who I am today, Twister Rodriguez, except my real name is Maurice and if anybody ever called me that (except for my family) I'll beat the shit out of them.

"Kids we're finally here," My mother said excitedly while looking out the window. I didn't pay too much attention to her. I didn't see what the big deal was. It was just another city.

"Doesn't it look lovely?" My mother continued to gush. Geez, she acts like she never saw a city before in her life. Get a grip.

My father got a new job, so that's why we're moving...to Ocean Shores. It's okay. I've seen it all already. The beach, palm trees, the boardwalk. Looks the same since I last came here. It's been about three months since I came to Ocean Shores. Some of my best buds live here, like James. He's one of my good friends. We party together as much as possible. We met at this local party once in my hometown. I was looking for a blunt and I wasn't packing that day, but it turned out good 'cause James decided to share with me. We smoked the whole bag. It was pretty epic. Since then, we've been cool with each other. There is another reason why I came down here, my girlfriend Leilani. I guess you can call her my girlfriend. We fool around, but I never let her go all the way with me. It's because either I pass out drunk or I'm too stoned. Either way I'm kind of glad, she gets around. Who knows what she's carrying.

"I don't see the big deal," I mumbled with my arms crossed over my chest.

I felt someone nudge me. I look up and my brother is giving me a glare that says 'shut the hell up.'

"I'm just being honest," I continue. "if you lived in one city in California, you've seen them all."

From the corner of my eye I see Lars rolling his eyes at me. Did I mention how much of a pain he is? He's my parent's pride and joy. He can never do anything wrong. He's a goody two-shoes, kiss ass, and smart ass kind of guy. Grrr he makes me angry. That's some of the reason why I like to sneak out and get stoned all the time, because of him and my parents. I don't have time to listen to his bullshit today and he better not start with me either.

As much as I hate to admit it, if it came down to it, Lars would probably kick my ass in a fight. Since I get stoned and wasted half of the time, I'm not in the greatest shape of my life. Since he's (well was) on one of the greatest hockey teams, Lars is in great shape. I try to not push his buttons, but I'm not afraid of him. I'll take a beating from him, as long as I keep my pride and dignity.

"Quit being a brat," Lars mumbled under his breath, "don't ruin mom and dad's happiness just because you're going to miss your stoner buddies." He smiled cockily.

I half-smiled at him, "Don't worry big brother, I have friends in high places." I laughed to myself. That really pissed him off. Wiped the smirk off his face. Lars sighed and shook his head in disappointment no doubt. I don't care. Just another name I can add to my list that people call me. "Disappointment."

"We're here," My father said as he pulled up in the driveway to our new home. He turned off the ignition to the car and stepped out. My mother and Lars followed. I rolled my eyes. I better get out too.

I stepped out of the car and slammed the door. My mother turned around and gave me a stern look. I shrugged my shoulders. "It slipped," I told her. She looked like she wasn't too happy with me. What else is new?

"Let's take a look inside shall we?" My father said, jingling the house keys.

My mother and father, and Lars headed straight to the front door. I didn't even get a good look at the house yet. I looked at the house, it's a tan color. The roof is tin and it's a dark red...I think. I guess it's okay. It's not the color I would have chosen for the house. It's a two-story, so that's good. Maybe I can have some separation between my family. I noticed that the front door is located at the side of the house. You have to walk up some stairs, but I guess that's okay.

I finally followed where my mother and father went. I walked up the steps and noticed a little patio area. I've never seen a house this nice. I walk inside and automatically I come into the living room. It's a big enough area for our family. Straight ahead of the living room is the kitchen. I walk into it and everything seemed so, so, clean and big? It's a pretty big kitchen, if you include the dining area, then it's really not that bad. I have to know my place around here, just in case I come home with the munchies.

I hear voices upstairs, must be my parents and Lars. I walk out from where I entered the kitchen from and see some stairs. I walk up them and I notice there are a couple of doors up here. I look to my right and see my parents and Lars walking out of a room.

"Do you love the house Maurice? Isn't it so lovely?" My mother said excitedly like she won the lottery.

I sighed. "Yeah...fascinating," I said with no excitement in my voice.

I notice Lars looking at me frustrated. For some reason, it made me happy. I love pissing off my brother. I gave him a half-smile. I just came up here to find where my room is. I want to see if they're any windows I can climb out of.

"Let's show the boys where they'll me staying at," My father said happily. I think he just read my mind. In that case, I better not be thinking of sneaking out, because then he'll give me a room with no windows.

We walk a couple steps and we stop at the next door. My father opens it and let's all of us inside. It was a medium sized room with no windows. Oh shit, I hope this isn't my room. It has its own small bathroom. I see a closet door, so it should be okay for 'mommy and daddy's pride and joy.'

"Lars, this will be you're room," My mother said with a big smile on her face. "It's a little small, but that's just because you're graduate this year and we know that you won't be staying with us for long. I hope you don't mind."

Ouch that's gotta hurt. If I was Lars, and thank God I'm not, I would be beyond pissed.

"It's okay mom. I'm just thankful I have a room. It's big enough anyway." Lars said pleased.

I rolled my eyes, pointed at my mouth, and stuck my tongue out. That just made me sick to my stomach. He's always a kiss-ass. Either way, I couldn't tell you how happy I am because this wasn't my room. It feels like I'm high, but ten times better. Okay, let's not go THAT far, but still, it's a good feeling.

"Let me go show Maurice his room," My father said as he looked around the room.

I got out of there fast and went straight down the hallway. There was another door too. I turned to my left and at the corner of the hall, it's a dead end, but there's a door there too. I wonder which one is mine?

I stood in front of the door closest to Lars' room. I hope he doesn't stop here. I want to be far away from my asshole brother as much as I can. My father walks right past me and heads straight to the door where the hallway ends. I shout for joy in my head. I follow behind him, like a lost puppy.

"I think you'll like your new room Maurice," My father said as he opens the door.

I walk inside and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Windows! Thank God for that. I go further into the room, until I'm standing in the middle of it. My father follows, but goes to the near corner right of the room. He opens a small door and it turns out to be my closet. I noticed that it's the same size as Lars' closet. I can live with that. I don't have many clothes anyway.

"I think this will be a good size closet area for you." My father said as he closed the closest door.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. "What else is in here?"

My father started walking over to the left oblique corner of the room. He showed me the bathroom. It's okay. It has a toilet, little shower and sink, so I guess that's good for me.

I'm still happy about the window. I walk over to it while my father was still talking to me. I tuned him out though. I'm more concerned about this window. I open up the latch and let the morning breeze enter my room. I stick my head outside and notice I'm looking straight out to the neighbor's house. I see a kid, on a half-pipe, about my age. A 360 mctwist with a grind at the end, not bad…for a beginner.

I used to skateboard, until I found other exciting things to occupy my time. Why catch major air on a skateboard if you can get high just by inhaling? Believe it or not, I used to be a good kid. I used to video tape everything and make them into movies. I used to paint and draw. I guess you can say that I have, no I HAD a creative side, but that was the old Twister. The old Twister wouldn't be treating his family like shit, he wouldn't be looking for ways to sneak out and get high with his friends. The old Twister was too nice and that wasn't me. I like the new Twister, and he's here to stay.

I look around to see if there is anyway for me to sneak out. Something catches my eye, a tree branch. Yes! I look to see if there is anyway for me to get to the tree branch.

"Isn't it a nice view?" My father said, interrupting my escape plan.

I stick my head back inside and shut the window hard. "Yeah, I guess so," I shrugged.

"The movers are here, we should go and help."

Why should I help? That's their job, not mine. "How about you, mom, and Lars go help, while I take a walk around Ocean Shores?" I suggested. I don't care what his answer is; I'm going to do what I please.

"Come on Maurice," My father said in a serious tone. "I don't want to make you."

"Pfft, you can't make me do anything," I challenged, "I'm leaving and you can't do anything about it."

I left my room in a hurry. I heard my father yelling at me in Spanish. He does that sometimes when he's angry. My mother does it too. I guess it's a Mexican thing. I hurry downstairs and run out the door. My legs take three strides until someone catches my arm. I jerk back. Busted.

I turn around, expecting my farther, but instead I see Lars tightening his grip on my arm. I yank it free and just stand there, waiting for one of his lectures.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"None of your business asshole," I yell angrily.

He shakes his head and continues. "Why Maurice?"

"Why what?" I ask annoyed. My brother never calls me Twister, because of the meaning behind it. Back home, my friends gave me the name because whenever I got high or drunk, I was unexpected. They compared me to twisters, because you never know which way they'll go or what they'll do. They said I was just like a twister, unpredictable with my actions.

Lars continues, "You know what. You keep hurting our family. Why do you act this way? Why do you treat us so bad? Why do you choose to live this lifestyle of yours?"

He keeps going on, I can hear it. I look around to distract myself from the conversation. I turn to my right and see my window. I didn't notice there was a little roof under it. That is exactly what I need to make my escape for the rest of my high school life.

The movers are still bringing stuff into the house, while Lars and jumping down my throat. Nosy movers need to mind their fucking business. I turn to my left and see three kids staring in my direction, well at least one of them is. I shouldn't call them kids, they look like my age. I see the boy I saw earlier talking to another kid I haven't seen. The other kid had glasses; he looked like a geek. The boys looked like they were having a fight, probably a nerd fight.

The one that's looking in my direction isn't a boy, but a girl. She has very tan skin and long burgundy hair. She has red sun glasses rested on top of her head. From here, she looks pretty, but I could be wrong. I look at her and she looks at me. I scrunch my eyebrows together. I wonder why she's staring over here. Oh yeah, I forgot, Lars is yelling at me in front of our house. Who wouldn't be looking at us?

I turn and face Lars and he is dead serious. When did he stop talking? I guess he caught on that I wasn't listening. "Are you done now?" I ask impatient.

I swear I saw his face turn red, but before he could say anything I walk past him, shoving my shoulder to his shoulder. Who does he think he is anyway? He's not my keeper and I can do what I please. I keep thinking about what he said to me. He asked too many questions. Why this, why that? I have no fucking idea why okay? I'm still asking those questions myself. Why do I feel the need to treat my parents like shit? Why did bad Twister all of a sudden over-power good Twister? Was bad Twister always inside me, waiting to be unleashed? Is it fate, was I really meant to be this way? I hate asking questions like this. I need to forget. I need a joint.

I walk down the street (more like a hill) and pull my phone out of my pocket. I know there is one person I can count on. I dial his number and it rings a few times. The fucker better pick up and he better be packing.

"Hello, Twister? Is this really you?" A voice says surprised.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it's me you dumbass, who else would it be?" Some friend he is.

"I had to make sure you weren't the cops or something, you know how that goes."

I sure do. I haven't been caught once with weed on me, or when I've been drunk. I'm a lucky son of a bitch. "Yeah that's great. Listen James, I need a favor. I'm in Ocean Shores right now and I need to make all my problems go away. You think you can help me out?"

"You're in Ocean Shores!?" James shouts. "That's totally badass. Why are you here? Are you just visiting?"

More fucking questions. I notice that I'm walking towards the ocean. There's a lot of people out here today. I look around and see a boardwalk. Looks like an amusement park. Oh yes, I remember that place. James and some of my other friends rode the roller coaster there while we were stoned. It was literally the funniest day of my life.

I knew where I was heading, to my surprise. Somehow I remember my way around Ocean Shores. It's a miracle, if there are any.

I hear James still talking. He doesn't know I stopped listening to him. I come face to face to where I want to be. I have to make James meet me here.

"Hey can you shut the hell up for a minute?" I shout into the phone, making nearby people look at me. James is finally quiet, for now, but it won't be too long. I continue talking to him "Are we going to smoke that joint or what?"

"Sure Twist, where do you wanna meet up at?"

I grin because I know the answer to his question. "Let's meet at MadTown skate park." I say with a half-smile as I read the sign above me. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N**- Such a powerful chapter, I hope :D That's that. Umm let me clear up some things. I will be putting song lyrics before the chapter starts. The song lyrics will be similar to what's happening in the particular chapter. I didn't put it in the first chapter, because I barely came up with it. I'll probably edited it though. Last thing, if anyone would like to make a cover page for this chapter, I would be really grateful because I don't think I'm very artistic like how Twister "used to be." Okay, well I'm off to work on chapter 3. Until next week, TTFN! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Hey everybody, I'm back again. I bet all of you get tired of me. If you do well that's too bad. If you got tired of me, I wouldn't update and post new stories :) Sorry I haven't been posting for the last couple of weeks. I just got sick just recently and it was so horrible, it felt like I was dying! But while I've been sick, I've been thinking of new scenes for this story. Yay! Also, I would want to thank EVERYBODY who was added me to their favorite author/story & following author/story list. My phone was going off like crazy these past couple of weeks. Again, thank you very much. Anyway, here is chapter 3 and this is the chapter where the gang meets the anti-Twister. Dun Dun Dun! How will the gang respond to meeting him? You'll never know mwuah hahaha! Jk! You'll read it right now as a matter of fact. Meet you when the chapter is over.

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

* * *

"Love At First Sight?"

_There's no way to describe what you do to me. _

_You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free _

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are and I want you to know, baby__..._

Selena Gomez & The Scene, "I Love You Like A Love Song" ~

We arrive at MadTown skate park. MadTown is located across from the ocean. I like that Conroy build it here, because whenever Sam, Otto, or I are bored of skateboarding, we can just walk up to the shack, grab our surfboards, and go surfing. Conroy is the founder/owner of MadTown. He built it because kids were always around town skateboarding and (including us) didn't have anywhere else to go. That's why Otto built the half pipe we have by our house. Life was pretty sad before MadTown. There was another reason why Conroy built the skatepark, to keep kids from getting into trouble. The "troubled" kids still come to the skatepark, and SOMETIMES they keep to themselves. I don't even know why they show up if they're not going to skate, but it's whatever. I just hope none of them come by today.

When we finally enter MadTown, we went straight to the half pipe. The half pipe is Otto's specialty. I say this because he never goes a day without riding on one. Everybody knows he sleeps, breathes, and eats extreme sports, it just turns out that skateboarding is what we do every day (besides surfing).

I stand at the bottom of half pipe, along with Sam. Actually Sam isn't standing, he's doing multiple of kickflips just for the hell of it. Sam couldn't skateboard to save his life when he first moved here, but he's a damn good goalie when we play street hockey. Otto and I taught him little by little over the past few years and he gets better every day. He can't do a FS- 540 like the rest of us, but he's getting there.

"How's the air up there Rocket Boy?" I shout out to Otto.

He gives me a thumbs up and drops in on the half pipe. He does a couple of basic skateboard moves like a mctwist, boardslide, nosegrind, and noseslide. That's just his warm up routine. He starts doing his signature tricks after he warms up.

I smile and look around the skatepark. There isn't many people out today, but it's super early, so it's not a huge deal. There aren't any shoobies out here today either. I'm guessing because school is about to start and they all went back home to prepare for that. Thank God. Shoobies are the worst. The definition of a shoobie is a tourist, somebody that's just visiting and doesn't own a permanent residence. I love Ocean Shores and everything, I just wish it wasn't too popular with the shoobies. I notice that Sam isn't near me anymore. I get on my board and skate towards the bowl.

The bowl is my favorite place to skate at. It's my specialty. I finally make it over to the bowl and I see Sam skating in it, but not doing any tricks. I scrunch my eyebrows together and wonder why he came over here in the first place. I drop down into the bowl and skate to Sam.

"Sammy, why are you skating in the bowl, but not doing any tricks?" I ask as I kick my skateboard up and grab it with my hand.

He shrugs, "I just felt like dropping in here and just skating around." His tone isn't too happy. I sense something is wrong.

"What's wrong Sam?" I ask worried.

His face expressions change and he looks around, acting as if somebody is listening to us. I start to look around as well, looking for anybody who might be in a hearing distance from us, but I find no one.

"Sam?" I questioned again, but he shushes me instantly.

"Shh! They might hear you," Sam says intensely.

I scrunch my eyebrows together and look around again. I think Sam has officially lost it. "Sam..." I continue to say until be places his hand over my mouth. Good thing he is wearing his skateboarding gloves today, or I would have been forced to lick his hand.

I start to get angry and tear myself away from this grip. "Sam, if you don't tell me what's going on this instance, I will draw attention to myself."

That got his attention. Sam picked up his skateboard and motioned me to the other side of the bowl. I instantly follow him under the tunnel and he climb out of the bowl effortlessly, well some of us do. I had to help Sam, but it's whatever.

We stand at the edge of the bowl and I'm becoming impatient with Sam's stalling. I set my skateboard down and cross my arms over my chest. My gave is burning a hole threw him, I know it is. Sam looks up at me and becomes interested with his skateboard all of a sudden. I roll my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I ask impatiently.

"It's not a big deal really," Sam says all too fast. "it's just that..."

There was a long silence.

"Just that what?!" I shout.

Sam looks straight ahead while speaking "It's just that some of the troublemakers are here today and I really don't want to put up with their crap."

Sam is really sensitive when it comes to him skating in front of people. He's good, Otto and I, well mostly me, tell him a lot. A lot of people think so too. Actually Sam doesn't realize it, but a lot of kids look up to him. He doesn't know how talented he is. Sam is part of the computer club known as the "The Geek Squad" to students at the local high school we attend. Well, since they're geeks, they really don't know how to ride a skateboard except for one person and his name is Sam. I guess you can say he's the leader of his club. He has so many admirers, but he doesn't realize it. Lately, he's been okay with being different, but I don't think today is one of those days.

"Sam, don't let those guys bother you. They're probably stoned anyway, so they're not paying any attention to you." I try to soothe him.

I look straight ahead to where MadTown ends and sure enough I see them. There's about ten of them, passing the cigarette around, except I know it's not a ordinary cigarette. I see a bottle covered with a paper sack being passed around as well. Yeah, like that doesn't make it obvious that they're getting wasted.

I keep on scanning the crowd, seeing familiar faces. Most of these stoners go to OSHS with us, but some, I've never seen in my life. They're probably getting together for one last high time party until they all have to part ways. I keep searching the crowd until someone catches my eye.

I see him there, holding the blunt up to his mouth. He inhales deeply and blows out. He's leaned back on the fence, looking around the skatepark as well. He doesn't seem stoned yet, it looks like he knows what he's doing. I don't want to stare, but something is holding my gaze. It's the new neighbor . The kid that was arguing with his brother in his front yard no doubt. Wow, he made friends pretty fast.

I'm about to look away when he catches me staring at him. He tilts his head as if he's trying to figure me out. I scrunch my eyebrows together, trying to understand why he's staring at me. So ironic isn't it? I try to see what color his eyes are. Green? Hazel? Either they're too dilated or he's too far away. I see James, another neighbor of mine, talking to him. He gives a crooked smile and turns his gaze away from me.

I didn't realize I've been holding my breath all this time. I feel my face and it's burning hot. My head tells me it's the sun, but my heart is telling me another thing. It's telling me I'm blushing. I shake the thought away and notice that Sam is talking. Wait, how long has Sam been talking?

"and I know I'm not the best skater, but what if I do something humiliating and they see it? Then I'm going to be humiliated beyond belief then I will be forced to change schools, and then my hard work getting into Harvard would be a waste and then..."

I better stop Sam there before he has a mental breakdown.

"Sammy!" I put my hands on his shoulders and give him a hard shake.

His body jilts back and forth and his ranting stops automatically. "Sorry Reg." He apologizes to me instantly.

I give him a reassuring smile and pat him on the back. "It's okay Sam. We should probably go meet up with Otto now."

"You're right" Sam says as he picks up his skateboard. "He probably hasn't even noticed we left him."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I say as we head back to the halfpipe.

I see Otto still ripping up the halfpipe. Sam was right, but when is Sam ever wrong? He's still trying to nail his moves for the competition this coming month. Otto has won his fair share in competitions, but he still likes to practice. I personally think that him winning gives him a bigger head and it makes his ego huge, but nobody asked me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my little brother, but I just wish that he wasn't so cocky all the time. I guess he has a right to, since nobody has shown him up yet.

Sam and I are standing by the halfpipe where we were earlier. We look up and we see Otto drinking from his bottled water.

"Yo! Rocket Boy!" I shout loud enough so he can hear me.

He looks down and screws the lid back onto his bottled water. "Hey guys!" He shouts back to Sam and I, while wiping his mouth with his right sleeve. "Why don't you guys come on up here? It's a great morning for shredding the halfpipe."

"Not today Otto. I rather watch you and Reggie rip it up." Sam insisted

"Rocket Girl? You wanna go at it?" My brother asks me.

I think about it for a minute. I really don't feel like it right now and I don't know why. Maybe because I know Otto needs his practice more than anything. "No bro, you go ahead. I'll join in here in a while. Okay?"

I see Otto shrug his shoulders. "Your loss, not mine!" He yells as he positions his skateboard at the end and starts shredding up the halfpipe again.

"Why don't you want to skate Reggie? I mean, I know my reason, but what's yours?" Sam asks facing me.

"I really don't know." I plainly stated. It's true though. I really don't feel like skating right now. Does the certain neighbor have anything to do with this? Of course not! That would be absurd and too, too, too girly. If the neighbor had something to do with this, then wouldn't that make me shy? Yes! And Reggie Rocket does not do shy! No, I'm not shy, so I'm going to prove myself wrong and go join Otto on the halfpipe.

I kick my board up and grab it with my right hand. Apparently I'm in deep thought when I hear a screaming Otto land at the bottom of the halfpipe. That got my attention.

Sam and I rush over and we both see Otto laying flat on this back, looking up into the sky.

"Otto! Are you alright?" I ask. I'm not too concerned. Otto beefs all the time, so it's no problemo to us.

Otto sits up and shakes his head. "Of course I'm fine. When am I not fine?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sam asks sarcastically.

My laughing receives glares from Otto. I instantly clear my throat as if nothing happened. "Sorry" I mumble under my breath. "Here let me help you." I extend my arm out and Otto grabs it, pulling himself up so he's standing on both feet.

He wipes the dirt from his pants. "I am really okay guys. Nothing can stop this man. Only a minor setback with the direction of the wind. The move I'm working on will be amazing you'll see." Otto says proudly, while grabbing his skateboard and heading over to the stairs that lead up to the halfpipe.

"If that's a minor setback for you, then I definitely don't want to see a major one." A voice says from behind us.

My heart stops and flutters out of my chest. That voice. It sounds deep, but not rough, no, definitely not rough. It's very smooth, but yet, sarcastic. I catch a hint of a Hispanic accent. Obviously not from around here. You don't see many Hispanic people here in Ocean Shores. That voice though, it made me freeze instantly. Why? Who could be the owner of that, dare I say, strange, but yet, beautiful voice?

All of these thoughts are processing through my head as I turn around and come face to face with a lean, tall, Hispanic boy, with green piercing eyes. I think I have drool coming out of my mouth a little bit, but who cares?! I finally met my new neighbor and I don't think handshakes are appropriate for this situation.

* * *

**A/N-** Hello everybody! This chapter is a little short and I do apologize for that. I wrote this chapter as fast as possible. I wanted to get this chapter out because I haven't posted in like what, three weeks? It's been long I know what. Anyway, I will be moving my posting schedule. I don't think I will be posting every Thursday because just recently since I'm graduating High School (I know finally!) I'm going to be busy with scholarship, college, and all that jazz. (you guys know what I'm talking about) So, let me say this though. I will NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. It will be finished. It will not take a year I will guarantee that. It will just depend how long I decide to make this story. I want it to be pretty long, so yeah. Anyway, if you haven't already, leave a comment, follow, or favorite and tell me what you think. PM me for any questions or ideas for this story. Sorry for the grammar errors. I hope all of you have an awesome night oh and my thoughts and prayers go out to the people in Boston. #prayforBoston Happy Reading and have a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- I got nothing (for once)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own Rocket Power because if I did the show would still be on T.V I do however own this story. I'm just borrowing the characters to make a plot of my own :)**_

"First Impressions Are the Best Way To Make Enemies"

_Get on your feet boy rip it up, rip it up watch 'em go home wasted_

_Get on your feet girl, yeah I know you're gonna make it_

_Get on your feet boy, rip it up, rip it up got a lot don't waste it_

_Get on your feet girl, rip it up, rip it up get a new decoration_

~Jet, "Rip It Up" ~

James and I end up on the other side of MadTown with the rest of our crew. It's not even a crew, it just looks like that to mostly everyone. You got Tyler, who's probably the youngest. He has shaggy blonde hair that almost covers his eyes (just like mine except my hair does cover my eyes if I don't move it out of the way) and he looks way too skinny to be fifteen. He always wears hoodies because it's easier to keep the "stuff" in. Tyler's nickname is "highler", I bet you didn't see that one coming. He's basically always high, but he doesn't give a shit and neither do I.

The next "crew member" would have to be Floyd. He's pretty chill. You can't tell if he's stoned or not because it seems like his eyes are always dilated, but that's just because his eyes are a really really dark brown. He loves his music. He used to be a musician, but he got kicked out because he started doing drugs and that's because he was the founder of the band. Life really screwed him over. Even though he got kicked out of his own band, he still loves his music. I've seen him write down some lyrics a couple times when we get high, you become very creative when you're stoned.

The last guy I want to mention, because he's a complete asshole is Craig. I fucking hate that prick. He thinks he's the shit, but in reality he's not. Him and I, well, we bump heads a lot. Since day one he and I didn't like each other, but we would never say that to each other's faces 'cause we already know. I don't like talking to him, but if he doesn't give me any problems, then we're cool.

That's basically who I hang out with the most, besides Craig. The rest of the "crew" is Sonny, David, Lance, Lucy & my girlfriend, Leilani. I don't like calling her my girlfriend, but since I'm considered her boyfriend, why the hell not right? If I get some kind of sex from it, who am I the one to complain? Don't get confused with us having sex. I wouldn't go that far with her. We just mess around, no questions asked.

"Yo, Twister!" James calls out to me.

I turn to my left and I see him offering me another puff of the blunt we just rolled. I'm leaning on the gated fence that separates MadTown from the rest of the parking lots around Ocean Shores. I smile and lean down to grab the blunt from James' hand, since he's sitting on the concrete next to me. The other guys are doing stupid shit in the corner, while Leilani and her best friend Lucy are laying down on the concrete floor just looking up into the sky. They are totally out of it already.

I take a big hit from the blunt and hold it in for as long as possible. I let it out and a big puff of smoke comes out of my mouth. I lean back on the fence and take deep breathes. I can feel my heart beating faster by the second. That shit will do wonders to you.

I lean down and grab a paper sack filled with a bottle of MD 20/20. I cover it up because I don't want everybody and their mom knowing that kids drink at MadTown skatepark. We shouldn't even be allowed into the skatepark, but Conroy hasn't caught us yet. If you don't know, Conroy is the owner of the skatepark, and he would definitely kick us out if he knew we got high and drunk here. It's cool though, he'll never catch us.

I take a big swig from the bottle and gulp it down. I sigh, "This is the life." I say to James, who I have no idea if he's listening to me.

I turn my head towards him and I see him looking out into the skating bowl. I raise an eyebrow at him. "James!" I shout and nudge him a little to get his attention.

He points towards a kid, who's sucking it up by the way. "Dude, do you see that kid. What is he doing?" James asks, while inhaling his blunt.

"What does it look like he's doing? He's trying to skate." Craig walks up to us, while straightening his red hat. He snatches the blunt from James' hand and inhales deeply. Did I tell you how much I hate this guy?

"Well," James continues "why does he keep on trying to ride the edges of the bowl?" He asks curiously.

James doesn't know anything about skateboarding. He just knows that kids get on "things" called skateboards and they try to do tricks or stuff. He doesn't know the proper name for tricks, even though Ocean Shores is known for their skaters.

"He's trying to grind the bowl." I say lowly to myself, while taking another intake of my alcohol.

"What was that?" Craig turned to me and asked. I shake my head and half smirk at him. He knows I don't have time for his bullshit today, so I completely ignore him. I take another swig.

"Come on Twister. I know what you said, so why don't you just man up and tell me." Craig threatened, flashing a teethy grin at me.

I'm starting to get angry. This bitch his calling me out. _Let it go Maurice, just let it go._ I keep chanting to myself, hoping that I will calm down.

Craig gives the blunt back to James, who takes a hit right away. He walks closer to me. "Unless you're afraid to say what you got to say?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I set my bottle down gently and I furiously grab him by the shirt. I swing him around and pin him to where the brick wall meets the chain linked fence. I point a finger at him. "Don't start with me today Craig. I don't have time for your bullshit. Let this be my FINAL warning." I shove him into the wall and let him go. I give him a glare and go back to where I was peacefully enjoying my morning.

Craig straightens out his shirt and goes back to other side where the rest of the crew is. I'm surprised he didn't give me a smart ass remark. He's thankful too because if he did, it would have been on.

"Why do you even bother man?" James pipes up. "He isn't worth your time."

I shake my head and hold out my hand, asking for the blunt. He gives it to me with ease. I inhale and keep the smoke in my mouth, longer this time. The longer you hold it in, the faster you get blown. I look around the park and straight ahead I see her, the same girl from this morning. It looks like she's staring over in my direction. Why though? I don't know her, so why is she staring at me. I raise an eyebrow at her and cock my head to the side, trying to understand why she's looking over here. I underestimated her appearance. She is actually pretty. Long burgundy hair, nice body frame, and beautiful blue eyes. Yes, she is a beauty.

"You'll think she would come over here and talk to you." James piped up out of nowhere.

I shake my head and smirk. I turn my gaze away from her and look at James. "Why would you say something like that?" I try to sound annoyed.

He huffs and snaps his fingers, asking for the blunt I left burning in my hand. I quickly give it to him. "I've seen her before. Reggie Rocket, major athlete. You name any extreme sport, and she practically does them all."

I take another gulp from my bottle. "What does this have to do with me?" I ask. My eyesight is getting kind of hazy. I should have eaten something before I came over here.

"Just letting you know how she is man, before you make your move. I'm giving you background information." James continues.

"And how would you know all this stuff about her. Are you her personal stalker or something?" I ask, kind of a little jealous because he knows so much about this mysterious girl that I have caught twice staring at me.

James laughs too loud for a normal laugh. Either he's getting pretty stoned, or I'm just a funny guy. "It's nothing like that man. She's my next door neighbor. "

I'm slow to react, but realization dawns on me. If she's his next door neighbor, then I must live close to them right, since I saw her this morning, spying on my brother and I quarreling in the front yard?

"James? Where exactly do you live?" I ask all too eagerly.

"Uhh, on Sunset Avenue. I live where the street makes a big circle and there are about four houses that live within the circle. Why do you ask?"

I barely get the words out, since I think I'm drunk as fuck. "I think I live close to you. I saw her this morning, her and two other guys that looked around my age. That kid, the one skating in the bowl was with her, but I don't know the other one."

James inhales his blunt and lets the smoke out. "You must have saw her brother then. Otto Rocket. He's a big shot. He's this skateboarding freak. He wins mostly at anything. Whoever has challenged him has gotten creamed by him."

I was alerted once again by James' conversation. "What?" I ask.

"I said you saw her brother Otto. Nobody has ever beaten him at a challenge in anything 'cause he's just that good."

I chug down the rest of the 20/20. "Oh yeah? Let's just see about that." I say as I throw down the bottle and take the blunt away from James.

"Hey!" He protested as I inhaled as much as I could handle. I gave it back to him and staggered towards the half-pipe, where I see the three familiar faces I saw this morning.

I hear James get up from the concrete floor and jog so he can catch up. "What are you doing Twister!?" He practically shouts at me. "You don't know the first thing about skateboarding. You'll going to humiliate yourself."

I shrug my shoulders." I know more than you think." I continue to stagger for the half-pipe. I need to act right if I'm going to show up Otto freaking Rocket. I hate when people think they'll too good for anybody and from what I heard about Otto already, I don't like him. I know that's judging, but they judge me too.

"Even if you knew how to skate, how could you? You're completely wasted or you're just out of your mind." James continued to complain as we reached the half-pipe.

"Just shut up okay?" I growl at him. "Everything is going to be just fine." I trip over my own two feet as I say this. I stumble a little, but I regain my posture and proceed to my destination.

I can just imagine James rolling his eyes. "Oh God, I hope this turns out okay."

I look at some kid falling off his skateboard, while preforming one of the skateboard moves he was trying to master. I see him laying on the hard wooden half-pipe. This should be a snap. "You see" I stop and let James catch up. "He totally beefed it. This should be easy as smoking a joint."

James looks questionably at me. "What?" I ask.

"What does beef mean?" He asks all too innocently. I palm my forehead and remember that I just used skateboard terms instead of normal terms like what James uses. Yes, I used to skateboard and be friends with kids that skateboarded. I'm pretty good, haven't skateboarded in a couple of years, but I'm pretty decent. I know the entire lingo, much to dismay, so I catch myself using it. I have to remember that I'm not dealing with skateboarding people.

"Let me put it this way, he didn't do so well okay?"

"Why couldn't you just say that?" James asks. He's known for asking questions.

I roll my eyes from James' questionnaire and from the fact that everything is going in slow motion. That's when you know you're high. My body is beginning to get numb, so I better do this quick.

"Just…." I pause for a moment, to think about what I'm going to say "I don't know okay? Let's get this over with." I say under my breath.

James and I finally make our way to the half-pipe. It looks way higher up close. I overhear a conversation.

"Here let me help you." A voice says to Otto as he grabs the extended hand. It must be his sister Reggie, I assume, since it's a feminine voice. I see Otto stand up on both feet, while wiping the dirt from his pants.

"I am really okay guys. Nothing can stop this man. Only a minor setback with the direction of the wind. The move I'm working on will be amazing you'll see." Otto says proudly, while grabbing his skateboard and heading over to the stairs that leads up to the halfpipe.

_Oh yeah, we'll see about that. _I say in my mind. The words escape my mouth before I have time to think about what I said. "If that's a minor setback for you, then I definitely don't want to see a major one."

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" James whispers from behind me.

The trio turns around and sees who made the snarky comment. I see the girl that's so obsessed with staring at me. I couldn't be more wrong about her. She is gorgeous up close and she's staring at me again. I see her eyeing me, probably wondering why I'm here.

I see the kid with the glasses from earlier, trying to grind the bowl. He looks like a complete nerd, but I notice Otto, who has an ugly look on his face. I could tell automatically that he and Reggie are brother and sister. They have similarities, except his eyes are kind of a hazel color (more brown than anything), I think. It's hard to see since he's wearing those damn sunglasses, and he has auburn dreadlocks for hair. I can already tell what kind of personality this guy has.

"Who are you?" He asks harshly, while raising an eyebrow.

_I don't know if I can put up with this guy for long._ I feel four pairs of eyes on me. James is practically burning holes into my head. I know he's going to be rambling when we get out of here. I notice Reggie the most. She has a curious look on her face. It's not happy, nor harsh like her brother. I think she's asking the same question her brother is asking.

"I'm nobody really, just saw you beef up the half-pipe though. I thought that maybe you need a couple of pointers." I smirk at him. _If this guy can be snarky, well so can I. _

I can tell that pissed him off. He steps down the steps and walks closer to me. I'm a couple of inches taller than him, so if we ever fought, I bet I could manage to take him. "Oh, well I just need a name from you, unless you want me to call you a nobody, which is what you really are." He puts his skateboard down and crosses his arms.

My first instinct is to slap him across the face, but that blunt is getting me unfocused. I feel sleepy, hungry, and just out of this world, but I have to keep in mind why I'm here. To show up this cocky bastard, even though I don't know him.

"The names Twister and you are?" I ask.

"I'm Reggie!" I turn and look at his sister, who is standing right next to her brother. I raise an eyebrow at her, wondering why she just bluntly told me her name. I swear I see her blushing, but she tries to hide it. _Why is this girl acting so weird around me? Does she always act this weird? _

I don't know how to respond, so I completely ignore her. "And what is your name?" I point at Reggie's brother, who I clearly know who he is.

"I'm Otto and that's Sam over there." He points at the nerd with glasses. Well, now I know his real name, but I like nerd better.

"Whatever, listen I hear that you're a pretty good skateboarder and everything and…." I trail off.

"And what?" Otto asks eagerly.

_He is really impatient. No wonder he stunk up the half-pipe. _"AND, I want to challenge you to a duel. Whoever can come up with the best move without beefing it wins."

I can tell Otto is eating this challenge from the palm of my hand. He ponders about it for a minute. He taps his finger on his chin. "And who gets what when they win?"

I smirk in response "Let's see here. Since you think you're such a big shot, we need an audience, and since we have an audience, I think that's enough humiliation for the loser don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fair for you, but just to let you know on a little secret. I never lose." Otto turns around and starts to walk up the half-pipe, until his sister stops him.

"Otto-man, are you sure this is a good idea? What if you get beat? You don't' have to prove yourself to anybody." Reggie whispers to her brother, but not enough so I can't hear. At least she thinks I have a shot. I really don't care if I lose, okay, never mind that, I really do mind because that Otto needs to be put in his place.

"Quit worrying Reggie. I'll be fine." Otto answers. "Hey Squid, how's the wind resistance today?" Obviously he's talking to nerd boy. He looks nervous.

"Good to go Otto, but I think you should listen to Reggie for once." He adds.

Otto shakes his head and continues to walk up the half-pipe. "I can't look." Sam squeals.

James grabs me from the shoulder and twirls me around. "You better know what you're doing dude." He warns me.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, just find me a damn skateboard and fast." James nods and goes to the closest kid and grabs their skateboard from their hand.

"Hey! That's mine." The kid protests.

"Scram!" I yell at him. His eyes get large and he quickly flees from the scene. That was way too easy. I grab the skateboard from James and walk up the half-pipe as well. Wow, these steps seem like they are going on forever. I hope I don't pass out up here, because if I do, it will be a painful fall. I'm half-way of being high anyway, so I probably won't feel most of it.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Otto yells from the top of the half-pipe. "I, Otto Rocket, am being challenged by this guy right here." He points a finger at me and my head is spinning around. I can barely see any of the kid's faces. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that entire MD and smoked half of that blunt. I think I'm about to blackout.

"And all of you skaters know that I haven't lost a challenge to anybody yet, so I know that this won't change today. Since I'm being challenged and this is my turf, I get to go first." Otto continues as he places his skateboard on the edge of the ramp. "And all of you are going to be the voters. Whoever gets the most applause, wins."

I rub my eyes, trying to comprehend what he is saying. This better be quick, because I don't know how much longer I can hold up for. I see Otto hop on his skateboard and skate down the half-pipe. He gets some air and already he skates to where I'm at. He grinds the edge and I hear applause in the background. Everything is swirling around in my head. There is too much happening at once. I try to concentrate on the moves that he's doing.

Otto gets major air and does a 360 flip. I know that for sure because his board did one full rotation. I hear the audience cheer faintly in the background. He comes down from his major trick and nosegrinds my side of the half-pipe again. He ends his run with a simple Nollie and lands on the other side of the half-pipe. The audience is going crazy and I think I'm going crazy myself.

I see sweat dripping off Otto's forehead. He wipes it with his gloves. He kicks his skateboard up to his hand and holds it up in a victory stance. What a prideful bastard. "You're turn!" He yells at me.

I don't even know if this skateboard is able to handle the tricks I'm about to perform. I place my skateboard at the edge of the half-pipe. Everything is in slow motion, but this is my plan all along. The secret to skateboarding is that you have to imagine yourself doing each trick slowly, which is why I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

I hop onto the skateboard and automatically I feel the adrenaline, brings back old memories. I quickly skate from one side to another and do a frontslide at the edge from where I started. I skate down and I do hear a little bit of applause from the audience. I skate back and forth, getting some air. I quickly decide what move to do. Since I'm gaining speed quickly, it doesn't feel like it since I'm blown out of my mind, I do a simple McTwist, since the move has part of my name. I skate back down and I know that I have one more move before my turn ends. I make sure I catch enough air and while I'm coming down from the sky I do a Caballerial to a double switch hand fingerflip. I can feel my body doing a 360 turn very slowly, as I grab the skateboard from under me and flip it with my fingers. I thank God when I manage to place the skateboard under me again; just in time too because once that's done, I skate over to the other side where Otto is standing at.

I breathe in and out. _I'm totally out of shape. _I hear a strange sound and I look out into the crowd and they are going wild. I turn to Otto and he looks more pissed than ever. I see flames coming off of his head. I shrug him off and go down the stairs and meet up with James.

"How did I do?" I ask him, as I'm trying to catch my breath.

"I think the crowd should answer that." James says as he takes the skateboard from my hand and gives it to a random kid.

I hear questions coming from the crowd, but the basic one I hear is "What's your name?" I'm still huffing and puffing, but finally I can come out with a complete answer. "My name is Twister." And before I knew it, everybody is chanting my name. Those are the last words I hear before I hurl over the concrete ground and blackout.

* * *

**A/N**- Hello my pretties. This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life, and I love it. I decided that all of you deserve it, since I haven't posted in a while. I'm really glad that I got to finish publishing this chapter before I start working on my graduation invitations. Anyway, hopefully I'll get chapter 5 posted in a week or two. Oh and is it just me or does it seem like not very much Rocket Power readers come on here anymore? I feel like the fandom has died down some, but that's okay because I write for my enjoyment, but it will be nice to know what all of you are thinking. Leave a quick review if you have time. Tell me your thoughts. Am I boring you with this story? Is it good so far? Please don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. TTFN Guys! Peace!


End file.
